


Lust

by LvEMei



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvEMei/pseuds/LvEMei
Summary: 想开玛莎拉蒂





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 想开玛莎拉蒂

【Sei X User】

耳边是sei不断呼出的温热喘息，滚烫的吻在脖子和肩膀之间不断游走

已经忘记了到底是从什么时候开始的，每次都无法克制住想要触碰对方的欲望，两个人都禁不起相互的撩拨，就像火柴擦过红磷，一点就着

此刻的user双腿分开跪在床上，双手被sei死死地扣在冰冷的玻璃窗上，背后是他紧贴着的胸腹。user上身睡衣的扣子全被解开，衣服松松垮垮地挂在肘弯，下身的睡裤也早已不知所踪。

sei含住了主人的耳垂，用舌头爱怜地拨弄着

......到底为什么会变成这种糟糕的样子啊

身体...好热...

“用这种方式为您取暖，您还觉得冷吗？”

......对了，今天好像下雪了，天气很冷

“您是个坏孩子，所以我要惩罚您”

因为出去玩雪，回来的时候把冻僵的手伸进sei衣服里想要吓他，所以他生气了吧...

sei随即松开扣押住user的双手，右手向主人的小腹摸去，左手经过肚脐转而向上进攻胸部

“我很喜欢触碰您的这个部位，因为我发现只要一触摸这里，您就会变得特别敏感♡”左手轻轻覆上了其中一边胸乳

“而且，我也很喜欢柔软的事物”

“...嗯...呃”那团乳肉在sei手中被玩弄得不断变化形状，user被揉到全身酥软，完全说不出话来

“还有，这里......”右手也已经摸到了user身下的小嘴，指尖从入口探向深处。

sei好看的手指上沾满了黏滑的透明液体，故意扣弄着主人小穴里的软肉。

user侧过脸去想要与sei接吻，默契的恋人马上含住她刚伸出一半的小舌头，温柔地吮吸着。

明明大脑都快要失去意识了，却还能清楚地感知到sei的抚摸和亲吻

......真的要被他玩坏掉了

user感到自己下面又被扩大了一点，是sei加进去的第二和第三根手指

“啊...完全塞进去了”sei坏笑着用指尖戳了戳纠紧的肉壁

“真的...很紧呢”

下身突然的扩张感，手指搅动时不断发出黏腻的水声让人听了就会脸红，user撑在玻璃上的手颤抖着根本握不成拳头。

“sei...你这个...坏.......哈啊♡”连回头责备他的力气都被抽得断断续续，眼泪也不争气地流了下来

“您是想说我什么呢？我听不清哦~”

“不是...说好，嗯...原谅...我”

“可是需要您给我补偿啊，现在要示弱的话还太早了点”

“坏，坏心眼......”

“这都是跟您学的啊”

我都已经说不出一句完整的话来了，为什么他还可以流利地回答我？

......在体力和耐力上完全没有胜算

明明两个人都是从零起步，为什么他的技术可以这么好？

和sei的学习能力完全不在一个水平线上啊......

细长的手指抽离了少女的身体，小嘴吐露着挽留的声音，指尖牵带出一根银丝

user以为自己可以轻松一下了，呼了一口气正准备趴在玻璃窗上缓缓。

“不可以偷懒哦♡~”sei揽住user细瘦的腰肢后又重新欺身压上，低头亲吻着主人的脖子，一只手还不忘继续拨弄早已泛红的两粒乳珠

睡衣下摆从大腿处撩至后腰上，有什么危险的东西从背后贴近，在听到sei的一声低喘后，被用力地顶入体内

“嗯......啊......”user颤抖的呻吟带着哭腔，除了让sei听了更兴奋之外，并不会对改变自己的处境起到任何作用

那高涨的事物在少女的大腿之间不停地抽插，整根没入又整根抽出。user没有办法逃脱，只能承受着来自sei一阵又一阵的操弄和的每一次撞击。

“哈啊......喜欢...您...全部都......喜欢♡”sei觉得自己对于user的爱欲光用肉体来表达还完全不够

......啊...太深了啊...要被他贯穿了

每次都会被sei这样用力地欺负......

虽然很痛但是又很舒服，这种感觉...到底...是什么呢？

user断断续续地抽泣，颤抖着的双腿快要撑不住了

“您现在这个状态还真是...糟糕啊”

“就好像...被我侵犯了一样......”

“其实，我一直都在想象着...这样的场景......”

“......想要侵犯您，想要激烈地做，想要让您在我身下...哭到连颤抖都没有力气”

俯身贴近主人耳边后，sei用一种极具诱惑力的声音说出禁忌的话语

伴随着耳畔粗重的喘息，user感受到sei的肉身在自己体内又明显地胀大了一点

......身体，要被他夺走了

少女茫然地望着窗外，细微的白色晶体纷纷地从眼前飘落，每当她想要靠近窗户看清那些粘在上面还未融化的雪花时，玻璃就总会因为自己口中不断呼出的热气而变得氤氲模糊

“哈啊...哈啊...哈啊......”她没有办法控制自己因兴奋而面色潮红，也放弃了应对由肉体欢愉产生的喘息呻吟。只想专注地感受着恋人深埋入自己体内的事物跳动的频率，那是他传达给自己的最直接的触碰。

sei在user体内射了两次之后就退了出来，他觉得主人应该累了，可以停下来让她先休息一会，然后再继续欺负她

但是他的user却不是这么想的，原先的惩罚似乎已经变成了一种奖赏性质的礼物

“我想要...sei...不要停下来...我想要你......”

我喜欢你在我脖子上呼出的温热的吐息

我喜欢你亲吻我身体时嘴唇的温度

我喜欢四目相对时会抑制不住欲望的你

......是无法克制，无法替代的喜欢

少女濡湿的眼睛里已经说不出还剩下多少单纯，衣袖中露出的粉色手指正在渴求地拉着sei的衣角，微微隆起的双乳间全是恋人留下的淡红色印记。

“......您这是怎么了？”sei望着user哀求自己的这副模样咽了咽口水

“我喜欢sei，我想要sei♡”

露骨又直接的告白让男孩一下子脸红到了耳根

“难道是因为我今天做得过于激烈以至于打开了您欲望的开关？？？”sei觉得这会是一个重大发现，到了可以记在隐藏备忘录里的级别。

“还想要我的sei啊~ 再做一次好不好？♡”这一次角色互换了，平时都是sei缠着user要求接二连三。

“......看着您这幅不成体统的样子，我会不行的”sei的呼吸一下子变得急促起来

管不了那么多的user直接爬过来坐到了sei的大腿上，开始脱他的衣服

“真是的！都已经做过一次了为什么sei的衣服还是好好穿着的啊！！”

看到user手忙脚乱地解开自己衬衫的扣子，sei觉得十分可爱

user捧住sei的脸吻了上去，紧接着是耳朵和脖子

“呜哇......耳朵被亲我会受不了的~”

“你都亲了我那么多次了，我有说什么嘛！？”

确实，sei每一次亲吻user，无论哪个部位，她都会因为害羞而脸红，但却从来不会拒绝他

user的小手在sei的胸口上一通乱摸

“哈哈哈哈哈好痒啊，您是在挠我痒痒

吗？”

“你不要笑了好不好，我是很认真地在做啊！”user生气地嘟嘴

“user生气也这么可爱呢♡”

“哼！我今天一定要把sei干到爬不起床”

“哈哈哈哈好的，我会为您加油的！”

但是历史总是相似的，没过多久user又被sei压在了床上，只不过这次是从正面被上。

sei将主人的腰抬高了一点，低头正好可以含住少女的乳尖

user让双腿紧紧交缠在sei的腰上，歪着头去亲吻男孩的耳垂

“...sei”

“user...”

我喜欢你被我触碰时恰到好处的脸红

我喜欢你情到深处时呼唤我的名字

我喜欢轻声哀求我时那个凌乱不堪的你


End file.
